The aim of this project is to reactivate state-wide cancer incidence data collection. Existing data will be analyzed and examined to determine the type and extent of information to be obtained on a continuing basis. The long range goal, based on a continuing basis, based on a continuing registry operation, is to develop and implement epidemiologi studies of the distribution and determinants of cancer in Iowa.